Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system related to a media share control apparatus, a media reproducing apparatus, and a method of providing a user interface for the media share thereof and, more particularly, to a media share control apparatus, a media reproducing apparatus, and a method of providing a user interface for the media share thereof that can share media contents in real time.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones, smart TVs, and so on, provide a function enabling a web application to be additionally installed by the user or automatically. Herein, a web application refers to an application that can be accessed through the internet and also refers to software, which is written in a language supported by a corresponding browser, and which can be executed within the web browser. Such web applications may be installed in electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones, smart TVs, and so on, so that the electronic apparatuses can be used as general-purpose devices capable of performing diverse functions.
Additionally, electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones, smart TVs, and so on, may share digital media between one another in real time by using a media share technology, such as AirPlay and Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA).
Herein, DLNA corresponds to an official non-profit collaborative trade organization responsible for the commercialization and common usage of home networks. And, the DLNA aims to establish a backward compatible platform based upon an already-established and disclosed industry standard, and to realize convergence between industries. Such DLNA promotes the adoption of manufacturers' guideline based upon Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), which is broadly used among manufacturers of electrical appliances, personal computers (PCs), wireless devices, and so on.
The guideline that is currently adopted by the DNLA provides design principles allowing contents to be shared by various products and diverse manufacturing brands through a wireless/wired home network interconnecting electrical appliances, PCs, and wireless devices. Accordingly, the products that are designed based upon such guidelines may be capable of sharing Media Contents, such as music, pictures (or images), video, and so on. And, the media contents that are stored in the media server in real-time via streaming and shared by media reproducing apparatuses may be reproduced.
AirPlay corresponds to a media sharing technology provided by Apple Inc.
By using the related art media sharing technology, in order to implement a media receiver, diverse components that are required for the media service are required to be implemented by using the functions supported by a native platform. Most particularly, since the media receiver cannot be implemented by using only web standard technologies, such as Javascript, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), HTML5, and so on, the media receiver cannot be implemented as a web application type.